


Hail Satan

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper Beans, YOU KNOW IT, hail satan, or at least you will once you read, that one vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Hana didn't believe Jack when he said that the Reaper beans could mimic people. Now she has video evidence.





	Hail Satan

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and silliness. I just thought the other day about how hilarious it would be for the beans to mimic people like those toys.

Jack smirked as he carried the little beans over to the counter. “You got the camera ready?” he asked.

Hana flashed him thumbs up. “Yup,” she said. “But I really don’t think you’re telling me the truth. I’ve never heard them say anything other than ‘die’ or ‘Jack’.”

Jack smiled as he set the beans down. They started peeping furiously at him, reaching their little nubs of arms towards him. He let out a low coo to soothe them, reaching out to let the little beans snuggle against his palm. They cheeped happily before settling down, looking up at him with their softly glowing red eyes.

He took a step back and motioned for Hana to move closer. He crouched down a little bit and rested his hands on his knees so that he had the little bean’s attention. They watched him, cocking their heads to the side and then swapping the direction they were pointing.

“Ready?” he asked before grinning wide. “Hail Satan!”

“Hail Satan!” the beans eagerly squealed, bouncing in excitement.

“Hail Satan!” the newest of Gabriel’s brood squealed, bouncing faster than the rest. “Hail Satan!”

Hana almost fell over laughing as the youngest continued squealing the phrase even after the others had fallen silent. Jack laughed as he scooped the beans up and kissed over their little black heads.

“Jack, what are you doing to my children?” Gabriel demanded as he poked his head into the kitchen. “Are you teaching them bad habits?”

“No,” Jack smiled as he turned around. “And it can’t be worse than Jesse teaching them to say ‘suck my dick’ to Winston.”

Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh before he drifted over. “Stop being a shithead,” he grumbled as he kissed Jack’s cheek.

“It’s what I do best,” Jack said.

“And I just got that on camera,” Hana said as she gave her handheld a little shake.

“The only people that would be surprised are those new to Overwatch,” Gabriel yawned. “Everyone else has heard the horror stories.”

“Horror stories?” Hana blinked.

Jack shrugged a shoulder. “Stay out of meeting room 3,” he said before grinning wickedly. “They can’t repair the upholstery enough to hide our deed.”

The look of horror that washed over Hana’s face was trumped only by the beans bouncing excitedly in Jack’s arms while shouting ‘deed’.

**Author's Note:**

> HAIL SATAN! And you know the littlest one is the most enthusiastic XD


End file.
